cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Lam
Owen Lam is the "hippest" member of the ClueFinders. Appearance Owen is eleven years old and in the sixth grade, making him the second youngest member of the team. He is Asian-American and wears his black hair in a bowl cut. His signature outfit consists of a green shirt, blue shorts, orange tennis shoes and purple-lensed sunglasses. As with the others, his clothing was adapted for the climate of the Himalayas in The ClueFinders Math Adventures and, in The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, he wore an orange shirt, green shorts, sandals and the same glasses. Personality Owen loves skateboarding and food, especially pizza and evidently sub sandwiches, which he is frequently seen eating. His lucky hunches have helped the team solve all of their mysteries. He speech often contains slang, and he is particularly prone to saying "dude." In The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures, it is revealed that he enjoys surfing. According to his profile, his life's ambition is to be the first person to skateboard on Mars, and he has an extensive autograph collection. His personality (and method of speaking) runs especially counter to Leslie's, and the two of them frequently bounce off of each other. This is because Owen apparently finds her superfluously elaborate form of talking annoying (despite usually being easily able to understand her) and she dislikes the way in which he translates her complex words into layman's terms. However, it has been shown, as in The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures, that the two of them can get along when they need to. In more recent games, Owen is instead paired with Joni, whom he seems to get along better with. Role in the Games The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Owen is first seen aboard the plane that takes the ClueFinders to the Numerian rainforest. After hearing the legend of Mathra, Owen theorizes that Mathra took Dr. Horace Pythagoras to the Lost City. When Joni and Santiago set out to find the keys to the Lost City, Owen remains with Leslie at the camp to serve as backup via Santiago's video phone. Owen is last seen aboard a boat with the rest of the ClueFinders and Dr. Pythagoras. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Owen and the other ClueFinders travel to Egypt to help Professor Botch with the opening of a newly discovered tomb. While inside the tomb, Professor Botch anxiously tells Owen not to juggle the funerary jars, and the ClueFinders are sent home for the day. The next day, the ClueFinders return and see that the place has been deserted, and Professor Botch is missing. Owen and the other ClueFinders set out to rescue the Professor and thwart Alistair Loveless' evil plan. In the game's climax, four Egyptian gods give the ClueFinders special abilities, and Owen is gifted with the power of flight from Sobek. This alters his appearance so that he has bright blond hair and yellow bird-like wings. When the ClueFinders confront Seth, the ancient god of chaos, Leslie instructs Owen to fly Santiago up to the pistons that will reverse Seth's awakening and collapse the temple. After the ClueFinders escape with Professor Botch, they revert back to their normal forms. Later, they are all seen together aboard a plane heading home. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures The ClueFinders Math Adventures The ClueFinders Reading Adventures The ClueFinders Mystery Mansion The ClueFinders are tricked into entering a mansion where four villains from previous encounters are waiting to get their revenge. Fletcher Q. Limburger has a skateboarding challenge designed for Owen that takes place on top of a giant pizza. Trivia *In The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12, Owen mentions that his middle name is Bartholomew. Gallery owen profile.png|Owen's profile owen jokes.png|"Owen!" Cluefinders together end.png|Owen and the other ClueFinders at the end of ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Super cluefinders.png|Owen and the rest of the ClueFinders gifted with special abilities 5G owen leslie 1.png|Owen and Leslie in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures Owen pizza.gif|Owen holding a slice of pizza, from the (now-defunct) ClueFinders website Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Human characters Category:ClueFinders Club members